


Untrue

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Prompt request fulfilled for “You left your underwear back at my place.”
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Untrue

You decided it was time to stop having a heart attack every time Jay Briscoe was in the vicinity. You had seen him at least ten times since that night and nary a peep had left his lips. He didn’t treat you any differently, didn’t give you any undue attention or do a single thing to arouse suspicions. Honestly, he was probably playing his role a lot better than you were you thought as you watched him walk past with his brother Mark. Your boyfriend Alex Shelley pulled you into his side and pressed a kiss to your temple making you lean into him and hum happily. 

You pushed your feelings of guilt deep down inside knowing you needed to forget the stupid drunken mistake you had made with Jay Briscoe if you wanted to continue on with your relationship. It had been a month since the night you had gone out with your girlfriends for drinks while Alex stayed home, exhausted from a hardcore match earlier in the evening. At some point your group had been joined by the Briscoe Brothers, Josh Woods and Rhet Titus. As the drinks flowed and the night wore on somehow you had managed to wind up alone in a booth with Jay Briscoe. You hadn’t spent much time with him, seeing as how Jay and Alex couldn’t stand each other. So you kept your distance from him. But soon your small talk had turned to genuine conversation which had turned to flirting, which ultimately led to Jay’s apartment. As you were leaving he had sworn up and down that he wouldn’t say a word to Alex. You had been apprehensive but thus far Jay had been true to his word. 

A few days later is when it all came crashing down. You and Alex were grabbing a late night dinner at a Denny’s across the street from the venue with a few of the other wrestlers when Jay and Mark Briscoe walked in. You couldn’t really say anything about them joining you as it was a roster wide invitation, but you hoped they would keep to themselves down at the other end of the table. That was not to be though, your heart dropping into your chest as the two brothers walked down to your end of the table with troublemaking smirks on their faces. Alex glared at Jay as the two stood there, not saying a word as silence overtook the group. Uneasy glances were being passed around as everyone hoped trouble wasn’t about to break out. Everyone knew that Alex and Jay disliked each other. However, they usually went out of their way to avoid each other. 

“Can I help you?” Alex finally asked growing irritated with the silence. 

“Actually I wanted to talk to your girlfriend,” Jay said, grin widening as your face paled and you desperately shook your head no at him. 

“And what could you possibly need with my woman?” Alex snapped not liking Jay’s attention on his girlfriend.

“Noting important. I was just cleaning my bedroom and found something she might want back.” Jay said to him before turning to you. “You let your underwear back at my place,” Jay said with a smirk as he dropped the bright red thong in the middle of the table and walked away.

Absolute silence reigned as Alex looked from the panties to you, in disbelief, his eyes silently begging you to deny Jay’s accusation. You opened your mouth, but couldn’t force the words out as tears welled in your eyes. Realization dawned in Alex’s eyes and you felt sick to your stomach as you saw the heartbreak in his expression.

“I’m so sorry,” You cried reaching out for him. Alex flung his arm away from you and rose to his feet, his chair flying back with a loud clatter on the floor.

“You bitch,” he said in disbelief. “You absolute bitch. I cannot believe you would do that to me.” You watched as he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving you sitting at the table with your coworkers gaping at you, the bright red panties laying incriminatingly on the table.


End file.
